Portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, cell phones, smartphones, wearable devices, and other Internet-capable devices are prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Bluetooth is one wireless technology standard for exchanging data between portable computing devices over a short range. For example, Bluetooth may be used to connect a cell phone to a wireless headset, possibly allowing for hands-free use of the phone. Numerous applications have allowed Bluetooth to become a standard wire-replacement protocol. In various applications, Bluetooth has become an attractive low-cost, low power consumption solution for wireless data exchange.